Vehicles of the type known as articulated vehicles or articulated frame vehicles are well known. Such vehicles typically comprise forward and rearward units interconnected by an articulated joint.
A commonly used arrangement for connecting the front and rearward units of an articulated vehicle comprises two spherical bearings arranged on the same vertical line and a third spherical bearing on a horizontal distance away from the other spherical bearings but on same vertical level as one of the first two. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,300 discloses a linkage arrangement of that kind.
When using an articulated joint as described above, certain maneuvers might lead to undesired instability of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved joint arrangement for an articulated vehicle, which arrangement provides improved stability of the vehicle.